


Resetti's misadventure

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Being Lost, Confusion, Cringe, Crying, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Help, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cried writing this, I seriously need to stop shipping Resetti X Mettaton, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mettaton EX, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot Twists, Resetti X Mettaton is OTP, Spanking, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: Resetti somehow finds himself stuck in Hotland, with no recollection of where he is and how he got here in the first place.He finds a hotel, but little does he expect the events that unfold after he steps inside.





	Resetti's misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit, I cried part way through writing this it was so beautiful...

His surroundings were pitch black. Resetti awoke staring at the ceiling, with no clues as to his exact whereabouts, only knowing that he was underground somewhere.

He stood himself up, brushing a patch of mud off his arms before analysing the surrounding area. That's when he found outside what looked like a hotel.

"Huh..? What's an MTT?" Resetti mumbled to himself in confusion, before cautiously pacing towards the building.

He stepped inside to be greeted by one of the workers. "Welcome to the MTT resort!" The worker spoke.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Resetti spoke in a slight uneasy tone as he looked at how posh and fancy the place looked. "So, like, I have no idea where I am, and it's drivin' me mad."

"Look, I don't want no trouble. I just wanna get outta this place. I'm completely lost." He said. "How to I get out of this underground city thing exactly?" Resetti asked.

"Well, I assume you're looking to go back to the surface?" The worker said.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I'll find my way back home from there." Resetti said. "So how do I get there? Tell me. TELL ME NOW! IT'S DRIVIN' ME MAD!"

"Well, uh-- calm down, firstly-!" The worker said, as he pointed to a door. "Just go in the lift through there and you'll be out of here in no time at all."

"Thanks." Resetti muttered as he walked off slowly, at a slightly increasing speed.

He walked through the doors and went in the lift as instructed. "Gee, this place is making me go mad... All the bright lights..."

"It's so bright, it hurts my brain." Resetti moaned to himself with a displeased expression on his face.

*DING!*

The lift had arrived at the destination. The doors opened and he walked out without hesitation. He found a dark room, which seemed to be the only way out. 

"I guess the way out's through here?" He thought to himself. He walked inside, remaining alert at all times.

As he walked inside, he noticed some fancy lights turn themselves on, followed by a loud slam from behind.

The door had locked behind him, and Resetti started to panic a bit.

"AY, LEMME OUT!" He smashed the door with his pickaxe a few times but the door didn't budge a bit.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going, darling?" A voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Resetti turned to see a cloud of smoke and a figure stood behind it, lights from behind casting a shadow around it.

"HEY NOW-! W-w-who are you, anyway...?!" Resetti asked in confusion.

"I am the one, the only, the FABULOUS Mettaton!" He said as he walked towards Resetti, already in his EX form.

"I'm the number one star in all of the underground!" He said as he lifted Resetti's face up.

Resetti tried to avoid eye contact with the robot, but couldn't resist forever. He looked into his robotic eyes, almost hypnotised by his beauty.

"..." Resetti paused as he tried to process what exactly was going on here.

"We're live on TV, you know. How about a dance battle?" Mettaton smiled asked him.

"Well, I uh... I'm not good at dancing... But I'll give it a go...!" Resetti spoke.

"Let's dance, darling! Give the audience a sight to behold!" Mettaton spoke vividly, losing himself in a sea of fabulousness and the cheers of the audience.

Resetti tried to give it his all, but his short legs weren't going to help him at all as he repeatedly tripped over trying to keep up with Mettaton's moves.

Despite the fierce mole's clumsiness, he kept trying to recover, but he could see that Mettaton wasn't happy about the fact that Resetti was making himself look like a fool on HIS TV show.

Every time Resetti tripped over, Mettaton looked at him with a displeased face whilst continuing with his own dance routine.

Ten minutes later, Resetti had used up all of his energy and simply laid there.

As Resetti slumped on the ground, Mettaton called him. "Resetti, the show's over. You can come offstage now."

Resetti, out of stamina, simply grunted at the robot, too tired and out of breath to say anything. He slowly dragged himself offstage, where he could see Mettaton sat down in a chair with his arms folded, looking quite unhappy about something.

"Resetti...What kind of performance WAS that?" Mettaton asked. "You didn't just show yourself up, but you completely ruined my ratings. The only thing that matters, and today you broke it."

"I...I... Sorry if I broke something of yours..." Resetti mumbled incoherently, drained of all energy.

"Come here a moment, please." Mettaton looked at him, holding one of his arms out.

Resetti obeyed the robot's orders and paced over to Mettaton, holding his outstretched hand.

Suddenly, Resetti felt a sudden jolt pull him downwards, crashing into Mettaton's lap.

"W...what's going on..." Resetti stuttered, half awake but still shocked and slightly alert after the jolt.

"I don't want to have to do this, but... I'm not going to let a psychotic mole act like a clown on MY show and ruin MY ratings and reputation." Mettaton sighed as he pinned Resetti down with one hand and raised the other.

Resetti turned his head to Mettaton's face and realised what he was in for, gasping before shutting his eyes and trying not to scream.

Mettaton sighed softly and swung his hand down at Resetti, as he tried to silence himself.

*Swish*

Mettaton spanked him once more with a fair bit of force as Resetti cried a little. "P-Please... Forgive me..." Resetti sniffled whilst trying to be brave.

*Swish*

"I'M SORRY-!" Resetti cried as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Resetti flinched a little after each smack. "It hurts me to do this more than it hurts you, but I can't let this pass like nothing ever happened, Darling..." Mettaton spoke in a somewhat caring tone of voice.

He spanked him a few more times until Resetti was sobbing hysterically, begging for Mettaton to stop.

"OW! OW! OW! I'M SORRY---! PLEASE! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON!" Resetti cried out in pain. 

Mettaton decided he'd learned his lesson, and stood Resetti up. "I hope you know why I had to do what I did." Mettaton reassured him.

"Next time...*sniff* I-i won't ruin your TV show..." Resetti sobbed quietly as Mettaton hugged him.

"Shh... It's all over, sweetheart. No need to cry anymore." Mettaton reassured him as he rubbed his back.

"Well... I guess I should make my way back." Resetti said as he took a few steps away from Mettaton.

"Resetti, wait." Mettaton spoke out of the blue. Resetti turned to the robot and paused.

"Y-yes, Mettaton?" Resetti spoke nervously. "You're not gonna spank me again, are you?" He spoke nervously as Mettaton kneeled down on the floor.

"Well... Not if you want me to." Mettaton giggled and smiled a little. "Infact, I have something even better.

"I mean, you live underground and so do I. You could have potential as a performer like myself." Mettaton said as he looked at Resetti.

"I was thinking. I mean, now you're down here, you're not exactly going to be able to go back home easily now, darling?" Mettaton asked him. 

"Wait, I'm trapped down here?!" Resetti panicked and froze. But nothing was going to prepare him for what happened next.

"Resetti..." Mettaton spoke as he brung a hand from behind his back as the mole looked on.

"If you're trapped down here for the rest of your life, darling... Why don't you spend it with me?" Mettaton said as he held a ring in a box. "Will you marry me, darling?" 

Resetti froze with a shocked look on his face. But who wouldn't if a sexy robot proposed to you?

"Well, now that I guess I'm here forever... Aw, why the heck not? I do!" Resetti spoke with mixed emotions.

The two hugged and kissed each other. Less than a week later, the two held a fancy wedding. Resetti wore a fine tuxedo and Mettaton wore a lilac coloured dress.

Then they lived fabulously ever after. 

 

The end.


End file.
